


Need

by galentines



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, just straight up pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: Look, Violet wears a suit and Judy wears a gown and they both have a lot of feelings about that.





	Need

Judy looks at her reflection in the mirror, her bottom lip between her teeth. The dress -- well,  _ gown  _ \-- was new. Dark, sparkly, and cut lower than anything she had ever even thought about trying on before. 

But Violet had looked at her in _ that  _ way, so. It came home with them. 

It was a black tie event, some schmoozy excuse for CEO’s to parade their wives around and boast about how little work they did. But not Violet, Judy thought. Not her beautiful, hardworking partner who cared about the company and looked after her employees. 

When Violet first suggested Judy come along, she’d nearly dropped the stack of plates she was putting away. People close to them knew, of course -- you couldn’t  _ not _ , once you hung out with them. But fancy businessmen with wandering eyes?

“Relax, Judes. I’m perfectly allowed to take a friend if I like.”

“And I’m your  _ friend? _ ”

And, well. Violet had kissed that smirk right off Judy’s pretty little face. She had no choice but to agree to go. 

“Vi, are you sure about this? It’s not too much?” 

Judy oogles at the sight of her own thigh in the mirror, through the high slit in the dress. It’s enough to make her blush. 

“Absolutely not.”

Violet appears behind her, trousers perfectly tailored to her long legs, finishing with the tie around her neck. Judy makes a choking noise. 

“You’re wearing a suit?”

“One of the boys, right?”

Judy can practically feel her own pulse beating up her throat as Violet presses a gentle kiss between her neck and shoulder. 

“You look beautiful.” 

\--

It’s something Violet repeats again, after they enter the banquet hall. Judy’s hands are sweating and it’s not like she can reach for Violet’s,  _ not here _ , not with all these people. 

But just the sound of her voice is enough to ground Judy. And Judy needs grounding right now. 

She feels judgemental eyes on her everywhere she goes, even though Violet assures her its in her head. She tells her just to have a drink, maybe two, enjoy the shitty h’orderves and relax. 

Which would have been easier to do if Violet didn’t keep looking at her legs and winking. 

Or placing her hand on Judy’s knee under the table, not even flinching as the man sitting next to her continues their conversation. 

Or brushing up against Judy in the bathroom. 

Or winking every single time Judy looks up at her, startled.

\--

Even the taxi home is excruciating. Judy has been staring at Violet carry herself with confidence all night, introducing herself to men in lower positions than her with a smug smile on her face, strutting around the room in those slacks with a Manhattan in her hand.

And she’s seen Violet glance at her all night, at the hint of leg through the dress slit, at the curve of her neck where a few curls are falling out of her updo. 

The second the door is shut behind them, Judy presses Violet roughly against it, feeling bolder than she ever has in her life. She loves Violet, loves her, but she absolutely _ has  _ to have her  _ right now _ in a way she’s never quite felt.

Violet’s hands are everywhere,  _ everywhere,  _ down Judy’s back, around her waist, over her ass. Suddenly her thigh is between Judy’s legs and she’s pressing down and she groans so loud that Violet lets out a cackle. 

“Good lord, Judes.”

But Judy’s already way ahead yanking on Violet’s tie to pull her closer, fingers tangling in the fabric as she tries to untie it. Together they manage to get it loose enough to pull over Violet’s head, and Judy’s fast at work with the buttons, hands shaking at the sight of the black bra beneath. 

“Go clear off the table,” Violet murmurs against her lips, before stepping back. Judy can’t think straight enough to understand. 

“What?”

“Dining table.” 

She then scurries off to their bedroom, and every second Judy goes without Violet’s hands on her is torture. In a haze she goes to the dining table and looks helplessly before moving a vase off of it. What did Violet need this for?

And suddenly warm arms wrap around her waist from behind, pressing her into the edge. Violet noses a stray curl out of the way before her mouth meets Judy’s neck. That’s when Judy feels it, pressing against her lower back. 

“Oh god, Vi--”

Violet shifts so Judy can turn around, can look on in awe at the sight. They’re both still dressed, Violet’s shirt hanging open, but Judy’s breath catches at the sight of the harness around her hips. 

“ _ Here? _ ”

Violet looks down with a predatory gaze, cornering Judy against the table. And Judy can feel it against her thigh, hard and solid and _ holy shit this is happening _ . 

Their mouths meet again as Violet lifts her onto the table like she weighs nothing, leaning over until Judy feels the cool wood through the back of her dress. Violet’s lips descend down her neck, stop for a while at her collar bone before kissing down her sternum. It’s an effort just to breathe but somehow Judy croaks out a plea as she feels Violet’s hands on her thighs, pushing the skirt up to gather at Judy’s waist. 

Violet thrusts and it’s in her, she squeezes her eyes shut and yelps, her hands flailing for something to hold on to. 

Suddenly Violet grabs one of them. 

“Judy. Are you okay?”

Judy peaks an eye open, and the sight in front of her is truly too much. She looks on in wonder as her hands, like they’re moving on their own, slip under Violet’s blouse and ease it over her shoulders. 

“Keep going,” she gasps, feeling Violet’s skin hot against her palms. “Keep.  _ Going. _ ”

It’s so much, the rhythm Violet pushes into her with, the cool air on her bare legs as she wraps them around Violet’s waist, the way Violet never lets her hand go, not once. 

Judy’s almost embarrassed at how fast she’s crying out, pulling Violet back down to her to drown her moans in her mouth, feeling Violet’s hips slow their pace. 

\--

Later, much later, after Judy’s been peeled off the table and tucked into bed, after she’s slipped under the covers to return the favor, she rests her forehead against Violet’s tummy, breathing heavy. And she sees the indent from the harness in Violet’s skin, along her hip, and presses her lips to it gently. 

Violet’s fingers run through Judy’s hair and she sighs. 

“I told you it was a good dress,” she says, her tired voice full of victory. 

Judy smacks her hip and giggles. 


End file.
